¿Volamos? It means, Will You Fly With Me?
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Tokio Hotel/Black Veil Brides Fanfic. This is a story about forbidden love. A love that is looked down upon, seen as disgusting, and therefore, is forced to be kept as a secret. But what happens when the lies crumble and the truth gushes out like a river?
1. Chapter 1

THIS AURTHOR'S NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT. READ BEFORE READING THE STORY!

First Off: I wrote this story because I support gay rights; so if you have issues with that, to put it simply, don't read this story.

2 off: I do not own Black Veil Brides or Tokio Hotel. Or the song Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects

3 off: Thank you for your time. If you choose to read, enjoy. If you do not, thank you for at least reading this. 

4 off: Review. Please. xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know that I've done wrong<strong>_

_**When I've known this all along**_

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

It was a dark, cool, beautiful night. The sky was fill with stars and the moon shone bright, illuminating the ground below. It was perfect, almost magical.

Snow slowly drifted down, covering everything below with a beautiful, sparkling, white sheet.

So surreal was the sight. Magical, beautiful, yet it lay before.

A man stood staring out at the beauty of the night, admiring nature and it's vast beauty, on a balcony. He had black hair, with white tips. His eyes were chocolate brown and his lips—a light, soft pink. Underneath, lay a small, perfectly placed, tiny mole.

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't want to play**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

His stomach, back, and chest were exposed, for he had no shirt on. Goosebumps rose on his skin as some snowflakes landed on him, due to a sudden gust of wind.

He smiled with delight and closed his eyes.

Footsteps pitter-patted on the wooden floor. They got closer and closer, until they finally stopped.

The black-haired man was wrapped in a hug by two strong, toned, lean warm arms.

"You shouldn't be out here." Someone whispered into the black-haired man's ear.

The whisper sent shivers up the man. He opened his eyes, turned around, and looked into a pair of brown eyes full of worry and concern. The black-haired man said, "I know, Ashley. I was about to come back in." He caressed Ashley's cheek.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know?**_

Ashley smiled and relaxed and the man's tough. "Bill, you're so loveable, you know that?"

"So, does that mean you love me?" Bill asked, smiling at Ashley.

Ashley smiled and kissed Bill. "Yea, I guess it does." Ashley grabbed Bill's hand and stared into his eyes. "I love you."

The two walked off of the balcony and into the apartment. Bill closed the window and pulled the curtains shut. Ashley tugged at Bill's hand and walked towards the bed. They got underneath the covers and lay, staring at each other. Admiring one another.

Forehead creased with worry, Bill asked, "Have you ever thought that this isn't right?"

Ashley sighed and grabbed Bill's hand once again. "Do you ask because we are both guys?"

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

_**It's the best way we survive**_

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

Bill nodded. "Also because we're lying to everyone we love and to our fans." He said as he started playing with Ashley's fingers.

Ashley kissed Bill lightly. He stared into Bill's eyes. "I have, but then I think about how happy you make me…and I realize I don't really care...and I don't think you should either."

Bill frowned. "But every single day, I wake up feeling like a selfish liar." He wrinkled his eyebrows together and ran his finger's up Ashley's arm.

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't want to play**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

Ashley smiled at Bill's touch and kissed him once again. "You deserve to be selfish once in a while. You do everything to make everyone else around you happy, except for you. You never do anything for yourself—except for us, that is." Ashley paused, noticed that Bill had started crying, and wiped away the tears that were on Bill's face. He whispered, "Unlike me, who does everything for himself. I'm the selfish one. I never stop and think that I'm selfish because I know I am. I want and keep you all to myself…and frankly I don't ever plan on sharing you. I don't care about anything or anyone else except for you. And if that means I have to lie to the whole world and to everyone we care about then that is what will happen. I'll keep on lying as long as I can be with you."

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

More tears ran down Bill's cheeks, like rivers with no end, as he smiled. Ashley kissed the tears away.

Bill whimpered, "But what if someone finds out?"

"No one will find out," Ashley said as he tenderly gazed at Bill.

Bill stared into Ashley's eyes. He lifted out his hand and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?" Bill asked.

Ashley took Bill's pinky and said. "I promise. I promise to always be your dirty little secret as long as you love me."

_**Who has to know?**_

_**The way she feels inside (inside)**_

_**Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny)**_

_**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)**_

_**And now I try to lie**_

_**It's eating me apart**_

_**Trace this life back**_

Bill smiled and hugged Ashley. He whispered, "And I'll always be yours even if you stop loving me."

"You don't have to worry about that. You have my heart and soul, Bill Kaulitz. I will always love you."

"Ditto, Ashley Purdy."

Bill and Ashley lay next to each other, holding hands beneath the sheets. They were content and happy, shrouded in pure bliss.

They were ignorant and young fools.

Ashley and Bill didn't know, didn't have a clue, or even suspect what the future had in store for them.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret)**_

And at that moment they didn't care…but later they would. Later they would find out, that they should have told the truth. That telling the truth would have saved them a lot of pain.

But they already knew…they already knew the best choice; the choice that would have stopped everything before it began.

But they chose to ignore it.

They knew that they should have stopped.

But they couldn't.

And so now… Their love, promises, and will to live would be tested.

And some things would end up broken, shattered into a million pieces. Never to be whole again, broken forever.

Lost for life.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Dirty little secret**_

_**Dirty little secret**_

Lost for love.

Lost for forever.

Lost for eternity.

Lost…but never forgotten.

_**Who has to know?**_

_**Who has to know?**_

Their journey was about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I'm going to start working on getting it off hiatus. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Tokio Hotel or Black Veil Brides. _**It's been six months or so...Sorry for the really long wait. This is now officially off of hiatus. =3 Thanks for reading!**_**_

**I cannot hide what's on my mind**

**I feel it burning deep inside**

**A passion crime to take what's mine**

**Let us start living for today**

The next morning, Bill woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He smiled, as happiness filled his heart. He pushed off the comforter, put on his slippers, and walked into the kitchen…only to find it empty.

His smile faltered and tears filled his eyes. He walked to the counter, where a mug was filled to the brim with coffee. Next to it lay a note.

Bill picked it up gently, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, which it was to Bill, and he didn't want to cause it any harm in anyway.

His heart began beating faster.

It was folded into a square. On the front was written _Bill _in blue ink in a very beautiful cursive.

Bill shed a tear as he slowly opened the note. It fell onto the note, causing the ink to smear. He wiped his eyes and began reading the note.

**Never going to change my mind**

**We can leave it all behind**

**Nothing's going to stop us**

**No, not this time**

_Good morning, beautiful. I'm sorry I can't be there to greet you properly. I wish I could've stayed with you for the rest of my life, in your comfortable embrace, but I had to leave. _

_I'm sorry. I would've told you in person, but you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to disrupt you. _

_ Please don't cry. I'm not leaving you. I promise. I just had to go to work. I'll be back. _

_ The band and I have an interview today (channel 32 at 10:00 a.m.), later we have to go to some photo shoot, and then to a concert. _

_ I'll see you again, around nine o'clock p.m. Until then, I'll have to suffer through the pain caused by our separation._

_Love,_

_Ashley._

_P.S. Am I getting better at making coffee? _

Bill smiled in relief. Happiness overwhelmed him. He hugged the letter.

Everyday, when he woke up, and Ashley wasn't there to greet him, he always thought that that was the day. The day Ashley decided to move on.

But today wasn't and that relieved Bill so much.

**So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight**

**This is a rebel love song**

**Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die**

**This is a rebel love song**

Since the day he met Ashley, he continued to wonder why him? Why did someone so perfect choose him?

Whenever he asked, he always got the same response. A smile.

Bill picked up the mug of coffee and took a small sip. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "How can anyone burn coffee?"

He dumped the rest of the coffee down the drain, went to the fridge, got out the orange juice, and strawberry jam. He grabbed the whole grain bread from the cupboard, popped two slices into the toaster, and grabbed a cup. Bill poured some orange juice into the cup, went back to the toaster and grabbed the now toasted bread. He stuck the two pieces on a plate, grabbed a butter knife, and sat on a stool by the island. He took a sip of his orange juice, and began putting the jam onto the toast. He set the knife down, and began eating.

He smiled as memories began running through his head.

_It was July 13 2010, 11:58 a.m. Bill had strayed away from Georg, Gustav, and Tom. He was wandering through the Mall of America, daydreaming, when he suddenly bumped into someone. _

**My outlaw eyes have seen their lies**

**I choke on all they had to say**

**When worlds collide what's left inside?**

**I hold on tight and hear you pray**

"_Sorry." Bill quickly said as he looked up. A blush appeared on his face when he looked into the stranger's eyes. He instantly felt a powerful connection. _

_The stranger smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it. It was just fate."_

"_Fate?" Bill asked. He began playing with his bracelet. _

_The stranger nodded. "Yeah. We were meant to meet." He paused and looked at Bill. He grabbed Bill's hand. His eyes became saddened and full of worry. "Someone like you shouldn't do that." _

"_Do what?" _

"_Hmm…My name's Ashley." He cracked a smiled. "Care to walk around?"_

_Bill nodded, but couldn't let Ashley's comment from before go. _

_The two walked in silence, until Bill's curiosity got the best of him. "What did you mean by what you said before?"_

_Ashley looked at Bill through the corner of his eye. He grabbed Bill's hand. "You shouldn't sell yourself short. Don't doubt your importance. You are important and you deserve to be heard." He paused. "Thinking that you're not worthy of something or someone is wrong; because you are. You—in this world, people always deem themselves more or less worthy than another, but who has the right to deem how worthy someone or something is? No one, really; but we continue to do it."_

**Never going to change my mind**

**We can leave it all behind**

**Nothing's going to stop us**

**No, not this time**

"_Didn't you just deem me worthy? Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" _

_Ashley shook his head. He was happy. "No—maybe, depending on how you look at it."_

_Bill gave Ashley a puzzled look. _

"_I didn't deem you worthy or not. I merely mean you are worth it. "It" meaning "what" I don't know; that's up to you. If I ever mislead you about me proclaiming you worthy, well, I'm sorry. All I meant was, it's okay to think of yourself as important and worthy, but when you start think of yourself as more or less important and worthy than another, that's when it becomes wrong. We are all equals, although at times it may not seem so." _

"_I guess you aren't a hypocrite, Ashley."_

"_Maybe not now to you, but later, I will." _

_Bill stayed quiet, thinking of a response. He lifted his right hand, and realized it was heavier than usual. He looked at it and saw that he was holding hands with Ashley. _

**So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight**

**This is a rebel love song**

**Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die**

**This is a rebel love song**

_Ashley winked at him and laughed at his innocent questioning eyes. _

_At that instant, Ashley realized he had undoubtedly, fallen in love with a stranger. He kept his mouth shut and decided to find out more about—he realized he didn't even know this person's name. "So, what's your name?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Bill Kaulitz."_

_Ashley laughed. "Oh, yeah? You're and idiot."_

_Bill began pouting. He stuck his tongue out. _

"_Cute."_

_Bill hid behind his hair. "Thanks…"_

_Ashley began swinging his and Bill's hand. "So where are you from. You're accent is still very prominent."_

"_Germany, you?"_

"_California."_

**Wild and running for one reason**

**They can't stop us from our freedom**

**Wild and running for one reason**

**They can't stop us from our freedom**

_Bill decided he also wanted to ask some questions. "What do you do for a living?"_

"_I'm in a band. You?" _

"_I'm also in a band."_

_Ashley raised his right eyebrow. "What band and type of music, may I ask?"_

"_Tokio Hotel, it's…I don't really know how to explain it. It's very different, but, if I had to place it in a category, alternative/electronic rock...I guess. You?" _

"_Black Veil Brides. Just good old rock and roll…well, that's what Andy says."_

_Bill tilted his head. "How long have you been in the band?"_

"_Since 2009, so about a year, but the band has been around since 2006. How about you, Bill?"_

"_Ten years or so…We started back in 2001 and got signed once before, but then we got dropped and signed to a different record label in 2005."_

_Ashley's eyes widened. He never thought that Bill was so old in the music business. "You must've been really young."_

_Bill nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"_

"_We have a surprise concert and meet and greet at Hot Topic at 1:00 p.m." Ashley answered. He took out his phone and checked the time. "We have half an hour to continue talking."_

"_Oh." Bill smiled. "That's good…" _

"_What about you, Bill? What are you doing here?" _

**Never going to change my mind**

**We can leave it all behind**

**Nothing's going to stop us**

**No, not this time**

"_I strayed away from my brother and friends. We were just killing time. We're here for a few days, then we head to Europe to tour for the next few months."_

_Ashley's face fell. "Oh…I have to tell you something. It's going to sound weird and maybe creepy._

"_What is it, Ashley?" Bill lifted his hand. "I'm sure it can't be weirder than you holding my hand."_

_Ashley stopped walking. He made Bill face him. "I love you."_

_ "Huh?" Bill was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say or think, so he stayed still, staring at Ashley with a confused look. He arched his eyebrow and decided to ask Ashley to repeat what he said, in case he had misheard him. "What?" Part of him hoped that he had heard right…but part of him wanted it to be wrong. _

**So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight**

**This is a rebel love song**

**Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die**

**This is a rebel love song**

_ "I love you." Ashley stated once again. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_ "How can you be so certain? Do you even know if I feel the same way about you?"_

_ Ashley stepped closer to Bill and lightly kissed him. He wasn't going to let Bill walk out of his life. He was going to do everything is his power to keep Bill by his side. He knew that this was whom he was supposed to end up with. _

_ Bill blushed when Ashley pulled away. "Uhh…isn't this wrong?"_

_ "Wrong…what's right?"_

_ Bill shrugged. "This isn't wrong?"_

_ Ashley shook his head and laughed. "Nope. It's rebel love." _

_ "Rebel love…I…guess I'm a rebel." Bill said smiling as he kissed Ashley again._

**Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight**

**This is a rebel love song**

**Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die**

**This is a rebel love song**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
